


Sleep Inn - Shudderkin

by RemusSweaters



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusSweaters/pseuds/RemusSweaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dead Men stay the night at an Inn whilst on a mission.<br/>Larrikin has to move beds because of Dexter and Saracen being a little too loud. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Inn - Shudderkin

**Author's Note:**

> It's written in Larrikin's point of view.  
> Sex is implied.  
> There is kissing.  
> All of the warning stuff.  
> The title is a pun, I can spell.

Let me tell you a story...

One time, me and my fellow Dead Men were on a mission in southern Ireland. We were forced to spend a night in a small Inn to get some much needed rest and supplies. We were all tired and sick of traveling and punching people. I know right? We'd punched so many people we were sick of it. Anyway... We booked two rooms as we wouldn't all fit into one. Ghastly, Skulduggery, Ravel and Shudder slept in one room, Dexter, Saracen and I in the other. 

In the middle of the night I was woken up by... Noises... Coming from Dexter's bed. Saracen's bed was empty. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's happening. 

I, wanting some sleep and knowing I'd get none, what with how loud the two were being, left the room and crept into the room with the other dead men. I glanced around at the beds. Skulduggery and Ghastly shared a bunk bed, Ravel was on a single and Anton had a double bed all to himself. There was only one place I could sleep. Next to Shudder.

I snuck over to his bed and as I was slipping under the sheets I felt someone's gaze on me. I glanced over at Ravel and saw him smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and got comfortable as he winked at me. 

In the morning I woke up to the sound of laughing. I blinked and looked around. I had my arms wrapped around Shudder, hugging him. Oh god... That must have happened during the night. I jumped and moved away, clutching the covers as if they'd protect me from humiliation. I looked at Shudder to find he was glaring at me. Oh no. He pushed me off the bed and stormed into the bathroom as the other dead men laughed at us. Ravel offered me a hand and pulled me up.  
"Thanks." I muttered, blushing as I stood. 

I walked into the bathroom after Shudder.  
"Hey, look, Anton I'm sorry about last night I just.. Dexter and Saracen were being loud. Dexter is rather vocal... And the only place was next to you... And..." My babbling was cut off by the feeling of soft lips against mine. 

Anton's lips against mine. 

I kissed him back gently, hesitantly before he broke it. "It's fine." He said calmly before striding out of the room, leaving me stunned and panting softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It is a little short.  
> Also comment any other Shudderkin (or other SP parings) ideas and I ca write a short fic for you!  
> Remus out xxx


End file.
